1. Field of the Invention
This invention belongs to the fine chemical industry, especially to a potassium fluotitanate (K2TiF6) manufacture process and device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The potassium fluotitanate (K2TiF6) is used to be one of the basic material of manufacturing Al—Ti—B alloy, so its quantity and purity may affect the manufacture of the Al—Ti—B alloy. According to the manufacture of potassium fluotitanate (K2TiF6), for some traditional process, such as using H2TiF6, or H2TiO3, a lot of heat may be generated when the titanium ferrum powder is mixed so that the temperature of the reaction furnace may rise to 100˜200° C. This will lead to generate a lot of hydrofluoric acid (HF) steam. Meanwhile, a lot of waste including element fluorine may be generated to be a solution to environment. According to the traditional potassium fluotitanate (K2TiF6) manufacture process, the solution by the hydrofluoric acid (HF) and element Fe is a serious problem.